


jschlatt-centric one shots

by Peanuthefool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Jschlatt-centric, M/M, Other, he's my comfort charcter :), yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool
Summary: I got the idea from someone else but I want to make my ownI will only do romantic one with Cannon one only, ex. (qauckity x jschlatt)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, jschlatt/qauckity
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	jschlatt-centric one shots

Please requst

No smut, and I only do romantic with Cannon things

I do pretty much everything else


End file.
